Is She Or Isn't She
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: I can't really give a good sum for this story because whatever I say may give it all away. Please R&R. EO eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Is She Or Isn't She

Don, Elliot, John and Fin were sitting in Don office talking when his phone begins to ring.

Don: Captain Don Cragen Manhattan SVU.

Officer: Yes hi. I am sorry to inform you that Detective Olivia Benson was shot and killed yesterday while on her specific assignment.

Don: What?

Officer: I am truly sorry sir.

Don: Thank you.

Elliot: What? What is it?

Don hangs up the phone and one-tear rolls down his cheek. He looks at Elliot and then to the other two men.

Don: Olivia was shot and killed yesterday.

Elliot: No!

John and Fin: Holy shit!

N/A: Short, sweet, CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahaha! Lol. Sorry you will; have to read on to find out what really happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Is She Or Isn't She

Olivia sat up in her hospital bed. She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from the other side of the room.

"Huh?" Olivia said shaking her head.

"Who's Elliot?" The woman said.

"What?" Olivia said rubbing her eyes.

"Who's Elliot? You have been repeating his name ever since you came out of recovery from your surgery."

"Surgery?" Olivia looked at the woman confused.

"Yeah! I heard you were shot and almost died," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh-My-God!" Olivia said lying back on her pillow.

"So again, who is Elliot?" She repeated anxiously.

"No one," Olivia sighed.

The next day Olivia was released from the hospital and she went home with her new friend April. April lived in an apartment in downtown Portland.

"So tell me more about yourself Persefone," April said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I am from New York and I just thought I could get my message further by moving here," Olivia said smiling.

"Wow! You went a long way to fight the good fight!" April smiled and laughed.

Olivia's cell began to ring.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hey it's me. Meet me at the coffee shop we talked about in twenty minutes."

"I'll be there," Olivia said nodding.

She hung up and looked back to April.

"What's up?"

"I have to meet a friend somewhere but I will be back," Olivia said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Ok. See you later," April said smiling.

Olivia got to the coffee shop and sat next to the Agent who was her supervisor now.

"An Agent Huang sent this message from New York," he said handing her a folded paper.

Olivia opened the note quickly and read it. "I have to go!"

The Agent lowered his gaze and smiled softly. "I know."

Later that day Olivia went to the Portland Airport and boarded a plain to JFK International Airport.

A/N: I know it has been a while but I am on a roll with writing today. It feels great to be back in the game. I really hated just leaving everyone hanging by a thread with all of my stories. So this weekend I will try to update all of the stories that have left my adoring fans hanging. Love you all!

OOWSVU

Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

George was sitting at his desk going through papers. He had a lot to file since Elliot and Dani and the rest of the squad had a lot of cases that they had been throwing his way. He was on the verge of breaking down when his phone rang.

"Agent Huang."

"Agent Huang, this is Agent Anderson. I was Detective Olivia Benson's supervisor while she was on 'special assignment," he said sounding tired.

"Oh. Hello," George said with a sigh.

"I need you to go to JFK today and pick her up," he said quickly.

"What?" George exclaimed, surprised. He thought about what this man was saying and what he had heard the other day. _I thought Olivia was killed? Isn't that what the other agent had said when Don got that phone call? Olivia? Alive? Coming home?_

"Huang?" Anderson said confused.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm here. You said Olivia is alive?" George put his face in his free hand and sighed again. He looked up as he heard his door open and saw Elliot and Dani walk in. He looked at Elliot and smiled softly. He didn't look at Dani. He didn't get along with her that well. No one except Elliot really did get along with her. She was full of herself and until they had heard that Olivia was dead all they wanted was her to leave and for Olivia to come back. Until this point they were stuck with her.

"What do you mean alive?" Anderson said even more confused.

"We were told that she was shot and killed last weekend," George said shaking his head. He motioned for Elliot to sit down and wait one minute.

"She was shot but she spent a few days in the hospital and recovered. She is strong woman that Benson. When I told her that you were looking for her when I got your message that you sent last week she left immediately. She wanted to get home a.s.a.p. I don't know what your note said but she was more than willing to get back to you."

"Ok, I will go and pick her up. Thank you," George said politely as he hung up and smiled at Elliot again.

"What?" Elliot said shrugging his shoulders and looking confused.

"Olivia is alive and she is coming home," George said, his eyes getting misty.

"Alive? Home?" Elliot said beginning to cry himself. "When? Where?"

"He said that she was on her way back as we spoke. We can pick her up at JFK," George said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Elliot said jumping up and heading out the door.

George ran after him.

JFK INTERANTIONAL AIRPORT!

George and Elliot stood in the pick-up and drop-off area outside of the airport. Elliot paced nervously. George leaned up against the car and stared at the door.

Olivia walked out of the building and looked around. She smiled when she saw Elliot and George stand next to the Sudan. She ran over to them and Elliot looked up ate her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He spun her around and then let her down. She looked up into his baby blue eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She pulled away and looked over at George. She went over to him and hugged him tight.

"We thought you were dead," he said looking at her.

"They were thinking of putting me in WPP after I was shot but when they found out who I was they just decided to take me out of the special assignment program and send me home. When Anderson showed me your note saying you needed me for a case it gave me an even bigger reason to come home to you guys."

"It is just so good to have you home Liv," Elliot said smiling at her.

"It is good to be home El," she said smiling back and taking his hand.

Elliot put her bags in the trunk of the car and they all climbed in and went back to the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Don was sitting at his desk yelling at someone on the phone. John and Casey were out in the bullpen arguing about everything, which had become normal since Olivia left. Olivia was always the sensible middle sister, the officious one of the group. Fin was sitting at his desk going through papers and trying to ignore them. Dani was sitting silently, rocking back and forth in her hair staring into space.

"What's with you?" Don said coldly towards Dani as he walked out of his office.

Dani stared off another moment. "Huh? Oh! Sorry boss," she said sheepishly as she began to rummage through the papers on her desk again.

"God Casey! This would have never happened if Olivia was still here!" John snapped at Casey as he slammed the papers on his desk with his fist and stomped off. Casey ran off to the bathroom crying.

Don shook his head, snuffed and walked back into his office.

Olivia, Elliot, and George walked off of the elevator together.

"So everyone still thinks that I am dead?" Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"Unless someone called them and told them what really had happened, then yes," George sighed as he walked up to the door to the bullpen. He opened the door and held it as Elliot and Olivia walked in.

Dani looked up in surprise. Fin looked up slowly and then lowered his head again thinking, _it is just George and Elliot coming back_. His head went back up quickly as he looked at Olivia like he was seeing a ghost.

"Don!" Fin bellowed as he got up and moved closer.

"What," Don grumbled coming out of his office. He quickly looked up and saw Olivia standing next to Elliot. He looked at her with surprise and gladness. He went over to her and touched her cheek. He smiled as tears began to stream down his face.

"I'm home," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

He cried in her shoulder. "Oh-My-God. I can't believe it. It is so good to have you home," he paused as he pulled away to get a good look at her. "They said you were dead."

"I know. I was shot and they were going to put me in the WPP but when they found out who I was they made me end my work with the FBI and then I got the message from George and I came right home," Olivia explained as she looked over at Fin and smiled.

Fin walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I missed you girl."

"I missed you too Fin."

Casey and John came back into the bullpen and saw Olivia standing there. Olivia smiled at them and Casey ran over to her. "I knew it couldn't be true," Casey cried out holding Olivia close.

"I'm here Casey. I'm home," Olivia smiled as John came over to her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hi John."

"Welcome home sweetie," John said smiling.

They all went over to John and Fin's desks and began talking about everything that had happened while Olivia was gone and Olivia told them about her time with the FBI. Dani sat alone at alone at her desk going through papers and occasionally looking up at the happy group talking and laughing. She sighed and continued with her work.


	5. Chapter 5

Is She Or Isn't She

A/N: This chapter is a shorthand version of what happened at the end of _Cage_ with my own little spin.

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.

"How do you deal with this?" Dani cried.

"You just do," Elliot shrugged.

"I don't think I can," Dani said softly.

"You shouldn't quit," Elliot said back.

"Do you want me to stay?" She said looking deep into his big, blue eyes.

"Not on account of me. You have to stay for yourself," Elliot said touching Dani's shoulder.

Dani touched Elliot's arm. "Goodbye Elliot," she said softly and turned and walked away.

Elliot stood by the window of the girl for a few moments longer.

Olivia walked up to Elliot. "Hey! What happened to Dani Beck?"

"She couldn't handle the pressure," Elliot sighed.

"So I guess this means your back in the market for a partner," she winked.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Well I just happen to be available," she smiled.

"Hmmm…lucky me," he said putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked out.


End file.
